


A Promise Is A Promise...

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [2]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orienne seeks out Marion...</p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Is A Promise...

Orienne had, eventually, managed to leave Lynn to rest, although she had instantly gone in search of Lynn's 'friend' Marion. She had finally caught up to her seconds from being pulled into an Alleyway and, more than likely, horribly mistreated. She had moved swiftly to pull Marion away, sighing softly. 

"Don't you ever wait to see what someone has to say?"

Her voice was soft. 

"Lynn was worrying about you, so I promised to come and find you..."

Marion meeped in shock, totally confused at what was happening. 

"Oh relax, I'm not out to hurt you."

Marion nodded weakly.

 

"Okay..."

"So... you really as posh as Lynn reckons?"

Marion smirked softly.

 

"Depends on the situation…"

"Oh? so... saint in the streets, sinner in the sheets?"

 

"Something like that yes."

"No wonder Lynn likes you."

Orienne smiled. 

"Girl after my own heart."


End file.
